


See You Around, Hotdog

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1x09 extension, Caring!Willie, Concerned!Willie, Extended/Rewritten Finale, First and Last Kiss, Heavy Angst, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Love Confessions (of sorts), Sad Ending, The Hollywood Ghost Club, The Orpheum, Willie Centric, Willie saves the boys, Willie sees the Orpheum Performance, bittersweet moment, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Willie knew that helping the boys play their show at the Orpheum meant them crossing over...meant saying goodbye to Alex forever. That thought hurt like hell...but he knew that it was the right thing to do.It was the only thing he could do. Losing Alex would be hard, but watching him fade away into nothing, knowing it was his fault, was unbearable.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

Willie poofs onto the street just outside of the Orpheum, instantly concerned when he sees Alex and his friends doubled over in pain...undoubtedly from one of the jolts from Caleb's stamp.

He's hit with a sudden, overwhelming wave of guilt. 

_This was his fault._ He was the one who'd offered to help Alex and his friends settle the score between them and their ex-bandmate. He was the one who'd divulged the magical abilities of the band and their connection to the lifer, Julie. He knew how Caleb would react, he knew what he was capable of...and he'd led them right to him.

He messed up, and now Alex and his friends were paying the price for his mistakes. He'd taken away their freedom of being ghosts...their choice of whether or not to figure out their unfinished business and crossover or not. He'd taken away their second chance at being the legends they never got to be, and he hated himself for it.

Willie knew that nothing he could ever do would be enough to make it up to Alex...to get rid of the all-consuming guilt he felt. But he would do anything to try and show how sorry he was.

It was during their conversation at the Orpheum the previous day that Willie offered to help the boys get their gig at the Orpheum. He knew that he was putting himself at risk by helping them again behind Caleb's back, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Caleb could do whatever he wanted to Willie and he would accept the punishment without regret. Anything would be less painful than seeing Alex suffer because of him.

Willie knew that helping the boys play their show at the Orpheum meant them crossing over... _meant saying goodbye to Alex forever._ That thought hurt like hell...but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

_ It was the only thing he could do. Losing Alex would be hard, but watching him fade away into nothing, knowing it was his fault, was unbearable. _

That's when Willie made his decision. He left Alex behind at the Orpheum with the promise of getting them onto the marquee, waited until night had fallen and Caleb was distracted and then set his plan into motion.

He poofed himself onto the tour bus of Panic! At The Disco's opening band, driving it far into the desert where they'd have no chance of getting back in time for the show, stole one of the band member's jacket as a souvenir---because even in serious moments...he needs to be a bit reckless---and then quickly returned to Caleb's club...relieved when Caleb hadn't even noticed his brief disappearance.

He spent the entire night anticipating seeing Alex again...hoping that what he'd done was enough to help the boys, and enough to show just how sorry he was.

Willie frowns when he sees the boys doubled over in pain, "Hey...are you guys _okay_?"

The boys all turn around to face him, and he watches as they all school their features...clearly trying to hide the severity of their pain.

Alex stands up straight, still clutching his side as he walks closer to Willie...the boys following beside him, "Yeah...nothing we haven't felt before."

Willie smiles weakly at Alex, guilt still gnawing away at him. Alex clears his throat, shaking Willie from his thoughts, "So...how'd it go?"

"Well, when that opening band wakes up...they're going to find their bus," he pauses, spinning around to display his jacket, " _200 miles_ outside of Vegas, with _no way_ of getting back in time."

He spins back around, forcing a smile and high-fiving Luke. 

"Thanks man, _really_. Now there's a promoter upstairs who's lineup is in _desperate_ need of an opening band with the name Julie and the Phantoms." Luke exclaims, clapping his hands together.

Willie laughs, "There sure is. It should be a piece of cake getting your name up on that marquee now."

"All thanks to _you_ , man." Reggie says, high-fiving Willie.

Alex's gaze is locked on the ground, a tight frown on his lips as he shifts his weight back and forth. He fidgets his hands nervously, looking between his bandmates before walking towards Willie, hesitating for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes.

Willie had been dreading this moment...the moment where he'd have to say goodbye to Alex. He didn't know what he would say when the moment finally came.

No words were even good enough to convey how much Willie cared about Alex, how much he changed his life in so little time...

_ How he would spend the rest of eternity missing him---missing his million-watt smile, his warm blue eyes, his contagious laugh, his endless-questions and chaotic personality and the way his hand felt in Willie's--- _

_ Willie wasn't sure he'd ever move on from Alex. _

Alex finally speaks up, pulling Willie from his spiraling thoughts, "I _know_ how much you're risking," he says quietly, "Thank you, Willie."

Willie smiles softly, "I told you, Alex...I'd do _anything_ for you."

Alex falls silent, eyes averting to the ground as he chews his lower lip, clearly in deep thought. Willie stays silent, anticipating what Alex's next move was going to be, and whether or not he would be able to handle the finality of the situation.

Before he could register what's happening, Alex collapses into Willie, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

Willie is frozen in shock for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around Alex...holding him tightly as he nuzzles his head into Alex's neck. 

Alex nuzzles his head into Willie's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He lets out a shaky sigh, "I would do _anything_ for you, too, Willie. _Anything_...I," he pauses, "I care about you, _so_ _much_."

Willie closes his eyes tightly, eyes welling up with tears, "I care about you too, Alex. I _always_ will."

Alex pulls away from the embrace, eyes just as wattery as Willie's. He reaches a hand up to run it through Willie's hair, resting it against his cheek. Willie leans into the touch, trying to savor the feeling before it's gone forever.

He opens his eyes to look up into Alex's, reaching a hand up to brush against his cheek.

Willie glances down at Alex's lips before looking back up to meet his eyes. He leans up to press their lips together. Alex's hands rest on Willie's lower back, pulling him closer as their lips move together.

The kiss is everything Willie could have imagined and more--- _it was chance meetings from skateboard crashes, and chaotic question-sessions, and yelling in museums, and holding hands, and soft smiles. It was crystal blue eyes meeting hazel ones and flirtatious comments_ \---

He pulls back, resting their foreheads together as a tear rolls down his cheek. 

Willie knows that once he opens his eyes, the moment will be over and the reality of the situation will crash back in. That was his and Alex's first and last kiss... _their goodbye kiss._

He slowly opens his eyes, locking his eyes with Alex's. He reaches up to stroke his thumb against Alex's cheek, brushing away the tears there.

Alex frowns, "You should probably go, before...Caleb finds you with us." he whispers.

Willie nods, a frown of his own crossing his lips.

"I'll see you around, _Hotdog_." Willie whispers, forcing a smile as a tear slides down his cheek.

He quickly grabs his skateboard and tosses it to the ground, jumping on and skating away, sparing one final glance at the boy who'd stolen his heart before poofing away.

It's once he gets back to the Hollywood Ghost Club that he finally lets all of his emotions take over. Willie collapses against the wall just outside of the hotel, pulling his legs to his chest and dropping his head...letting out a sob.

~

The day seems to drag on after that, Willie's mind completely focused on Alex.

He thinks about his and Alex's last conversation, their first-and-last hug, their first-and-last kiss---God, that kiss made Willie feel more alive than he had in years. He could've spent forever there in Alex's arms, kissing him---. 

_ The universe really was a cruel place, finally bringing someone into Willie's afterlife that made eternity more bearable...more worth-it, only to rip them away from him. _

As the day went on, thoughts of Alex still dominated Willie's mind--- _was Alex okay? Did they manage to book their gig at the Orpheum?_

And then...his thoughts drifted off into dangerous territory. 

_ What if they hadn't been able to book their gig at the Orpheum? Would they be destroyed by Caleb's jolts before the performance? What if they managed to get the gig, but the show at the Orpheum wasn't their unfinished business?What if Caleb found them first?  _

As day turned into night and the club started to fill up with the usual lifers dressed to the nines in preparation for another one of Caleb's shows, Willie managed to send himself into an Alex-level panic.

Caleb had been MIA the entire afternoon, which was very off brand for him, and only set Willie spiraling even more.

As it gets closer to Caleb's performance time and he's still nowhere to be seen, Willie decides that he can't take it anymore...he needs to check in on Alex.

He knows that leaving so close to showtime is a huge risk, especially when Caleb already has him under a microscope when it comes to the band, but Willie can't bring himself to care.

Willie needs to make sure that the band's name is on the marquee. He doesn't just need to check-in on Alex, he _wants_ to be there for the performance. He wants to see Alex in his element, even if it's for the first-and-last time. He wants to be there to make sure that Alex is okay...to make sure that Alex crosses over. 

_ Truthfully, he just wants to see him one more time...to commit every inch of him to memory. _

After accepting the inevitable consequences that would face him when returning to Caleb's club, Willie goes to poof out. 

He closes his eyes and thinks of the Orpheum, channeling his energy and going to transport. He opens his eyes, frowning when he's still at the club.

He tries again to transport, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when he still doesn't move.

Willie instantly knows that something is wrong. Whenever he is unable to channel the energy of his magic, it means that Caleb has put down his barriers---and that is never a good sign---

He scans over the bustling crowd of the club, spotting one of the ghost performers and making his way over to her, "Hey Luna...do you know why Caleb has his barriers down?"

She turns to look at him, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know for sure. Earlier he mentioned something about a _cant-miss_ show tonight with some _extremely important_ guest performers."

Willie furrows his eyebrows, "Guest performers?"

She nods, "Yeah. He seemed really serious about it. Guess he means _business_ if his barriers are down."

Willie sighs, dropping down into an empty seat and leaning his arms onto his knees, dropping his head.

He bites his lower lip, which is wobbling dangerously, as he attempts to fight off the tears threatening to fall.

There was no way that Willie would be able to make it to the Orpheum now...it was too late. Willie wouldn't get to see Alex perform...wouldn't get to see him one more time before he crossed over and left Willie's life forever.

Willie is pulled out of his spiraling thoughts by the magical phantom feeling of shackles around his arms and legs, trapping him to his chair.

He furrows his eyebrows, glancing down at his arms and legs...frowning when he is unable to move.

The lights in the club dim down and the stage lights illuminate the darkened room, signaling the beginning of Caleb's show. Willie jerks around in his seat, struggling to break free from the feeling holding him down.

_ What the hell was going on? Why was Caleb restraining him?  _

The house band starts playing, and it's not long before Caleb struts onto the stage...the crowd cheering and applauding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm back! _Hello, Hello, Hello!_ " Caleb exclaims cheerfully, waving across the crowd, "And I have a _very_ special treat for all of you tonight. We're serving dessert early tonight."

He spins around, breaking into his song.

_ You know you wanna take a chance and be a little bit bad _

_ Ain't nothing quite like living on the edge so get ready to go... _

Willie watches as Caleb turns to face the backstage area, gesturing with his hands as if luring someone towards the stage.

_ I'm chasing down a thrill, and lookin' fit to kill _

_ So listen to the words a wise man said _

_ He said, "Covington, I got an offer that you can't refuse" _

_ You got nothing to lose, boys _

_ Lose, lose, lose _

_ You got nothing to lose, boys _

_ Lose, lose, lose _

_ You got nothing to lose _

** Welcome to my stage, boys... **

Willie furrows his eyebrows at the words of Caleb's song. He has no time to even begin to think into them before there's a flash on the stage, and Willie feels the ghost of his heart sinking in his chest.

" _Alex_..." Willie breathes out simultaneously as Caleb announces his presence, sending an evil smirk and a wink in Willie's direction.

He watches with wide eyes as Alex plays the drums, undoubtedly against his will. In any normal circumstance, Willie would probably find himself entranced by how amazing and effortlessly Alex plays the drums, but in this moment all he can feel is concern.

He knew that Caleb was up to no good. He should've known that Caleb would find out about the Orpheum show, the crossover and try to put a stop to it.

_ You know you want a little taste _

_ Life's short, not a minute to waste _

_ I'll take you higher than you've ever been _

_ So come over and tell me how you'd like to begin _

The other two boys appear on the stage, with Luke appearing to be fighting off Caleb's trance the hardest.

Willie struggles against the phantom restraints but to no avail. He watches helplessly as Alex continues to play his drums, a pained expression on his face.

The performance ends and the crowd goes wild, all gasping when a powerful jolt causes all of the boys to double over in pain. Willie frowns when he sees Alex tumble to the ground, clutching his side.

Seeing Caleb torture Alex gives Willie all of the energy he needs. He breaks free from his restraints, channeling all of his strength and focusing it towards the three boys.

He watches as Alex is the first to look up, eyes locking on Willie's. Willie can see the battle going on inside his eyes of whether or not to accept Caleb's offer, to stay here with Willie...or to perform at the Orpheum and crossover.

_ Willie can't let Alex resign himself to an eternity with his soul under Caleb's control. He's too good for that...he doesn't deserve that. _

Willie hopes the expression on his face is enough to convey everything that he's feeling---regret, concern...overwhelming love---

With all of the energy he can muster, he helps transport Alex to the Orpheum. He meets eyes with Luke and Reggie, them giving him an appreciative look before he does the same with them.

Caleb glances back towards the now empty stage, eyes narrowing and his face twisting in anger. Suddenly all of the lights in the club burst, leaving the ballroom nearly pitch-black. 

Chaos erupts amongst the now-panicked crowd in that moment, and Willie ceases the opportunity to poof out of the club and to the Orpheum.

~

Willie stands towards the front of the venue, leaning against the wall and shaking his leg nervously as he waits.

He hopes that he gave the boys enough energy to successfully transport to the Orpheum, and that they would be able to perform before Caleb's jolts destroyed them completely.

_ He hoped that they would get through the performance, and that they would have a smooth transition during the crossover. _

Willie knew that watching Alex crossover would be more painful than just the thought of it in passing, but he knew that he wouldnt have peace of mind unless he saw Alex off with his own eyes.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when a girl walks onto the stage, who he presumes is Julie...the lifer who'd brought Alex into his life.

She looks sad, and Willie begins to worry that his energy wasn't enough to help the boys make it to the performance.

Julie starts to give a pre-performance speech, and Willie can almost instantly see why the boys liked her so much...why they were so devastated at the prospect of leaving her behind.

"I'd also like to dedicate tonight's performance to _three special friends_...who've changed my life completely. Who helped bring music back to me. It was their dream to play here. And this is for them." She says, a sad smile on her face.

Willie frowns, another overwhelming wave of guilt hitting him. He took all of this away from them, and his energy might've still not been enough to get them this second chance at their dream.

Julie starts to play the opening chords of the song, the melody echoing off the walls of the venue.

_ Don't blink _

_ No, I don't want to miss it _

_ One thing, and it's back to the beginning _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep going on never look back _

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

_ I'm going out of my mind... _

Willie finds himself completely entranced in the performance, the words pulling him apart.

Julie has an amazing voice, and Willie feels his emotional-resolve crumbling underneath the lyrics and the power of her voice.

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall... _

A flash illuminates on the stage, and Willie's eyes widen when he sees Alex appear on the stage.

Alex smiles softly at Julie, and Julie sends him a relieved smile, full of emotion. Willie can instantly see the strong friendship between them, and knows that he made the right decision by helping Alex.

The other boys appear on the stage, and Willie is relieved to know that his energy helped. Now he could finally watch Alex perform.

Willie smiles softly as his eyes stay locked on Alex. Alex is an amazing drummer, and Willie is in awe of how at-ease and in his element he looks playing his instrument...a stark contrast to the wired-tight, anxious ghost boy that he'd first met and fallen head over heels for.

_ This was a bittersweet moment for Willie. He loved getting to see Alex in his element...but knowing it was the last time he'd see him left his heart shattered. _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall... _

When Alex stands up from the drums and starts singing, Willie lets out a shaky breath, eyes welling up with tears. 

_ God...Willie was falling in love with him, and he was about to lose him forever. _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall... _

The group all gather at the end of the stage as the song ends, and the crowd roars with applause and cheers. Willie smiles, clapping with the crowd.

Alex's eyes scan over the crowd, widening when they land on Willie. Willie shoots him a smile and a thumbs up, and Alex smiles. 

Willie tries to convey all of the emotions that he's feeling on his face, knowing that it isn't long before the boys disappear...crossing over.

"I love you." Willie mouths to him, and he sees Alex's jaw drop...tears glistening in his eyes.

Alex smiles, "I love you, too."

The group all bow, and the boys disappear from the stage with a flash. Willie poofs out onto the street outside of the Orpheum, leaning up against the wall.

He leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes tightly as the tears silently fall down his cheeks.

_ Alex is gone. He'd completed his unfinished business, performed the gig of his dreams and crossed-over. He was gone from Willie's afterlife. _

Willie knew that he'd have to return to the club soon, and prepare to face the consequences of his actions for disobeying Caleb's direct orders, helping the boys escape and tarnishing his image tonight.

_He knew that he would inevitably be destroyed, but he was content with the decisions that led to it._

Willie didn't regret helping Alex. He didn't regret helping him live out the performance of his dreams...didn't regret helping him crossover to something hopefully better than the torturous eternity ahead of him.

_ He didn't regret any part of Alex. _

Willie made a promise to himself in that moment. He would watch over the lifer, Julie, for Alex and the boys. He would make sure she was okay, beings that she'd be grieving the same traumatic loss that he would be. 

He'd also somehow thank her for bringing Alex into his life...for giving him just a glimpse at the love he'd been longing for his entire life and afterlife.

_ The love that wouldn't leave him, just as the ghost of Alex wouldnt. _


	2. Long-Awaited Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie waited until the pain had subdued into a dull ghost ache in his chest, and eventually into numbness, before finally poofing into Julie's backyard.
> 
> It took him a few minutes, or maybe an eternity---you kind of lose your sense of time when you're dead---before he pushed himself to walk over to the garage doors.
> 
> Willie stands up on his tip-toes, peeking into the garage. He frowns when he sees that it is dark, empty...unsurprisingly devoid of three-ghost boys, specifically one special one who'd changed his afterlife completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I'm finally back with the conclusion of this fic. I was going to leave it as is but...I really wanted to conclude it in a happy way. Also...I just needed Willie & Julie friendship excellence so...here it is. Enjoy!

It was a few days before Willie finally gained the courage to check in on the lifer, Julie. It wasn't because he was worried that Caleb would catch on to his helping the boys---in fact, since the night of the whole Hollywood Ghost Club, Orpheum Debacle, Caleb had been unusually MIA---but instead was because Willie wasn't sure he was ready to face the reality of the situation yet.

_ The reality that Alex really was gone forever.  _

It was easier to handle the grief and unexplainable pain when he was pushing it into the deepest corners of his mind, instead of seeing the lifer grieving the loss of the ghost boys...which would undoubtedly bring those feelings right back to the surface.

So, Willie waited until the pain had subdued into a dull ghost ache in his chest, and eventually into numbness, before finally poofing into Julie's backyard.

It took him a few minutes, or maybe an eternity--- _you kind of lose your sense of time when you're dead_ \---before he pushed himself to walk over to the garage doors.

Willie stands up on his tip-toes, peeking into the garage. He frowns when he sees that it is dark, empty...unsurprisingly devoid of three-ghost boys, specifically one special one who'd changed his afterlife completely. 

_ He was more disappointed that Julie wasn't in the garage like he thought, or hoped she would be.  _

Willie wasn't sure what he even planned on doing if Julie had been inside. It wasn't as if he could have offered her any sort of comfort or support. If she was upset, which she undoubtedly would be, he wouldn't be able to sit beside her and grieve with her, pull her into an embrace and share in the pain that inhabited both of them.

He would feel as helpless as he had watching Alex and his friends suffer because of him...as helpless as he had at Caleb's club, and later at the Orpheum...watching Alex perform for the last time. 

_ Maybe it was a good thing that Julie wasn't here. Willie wasn't sure he could handle much more helplessness and guilt. _

He lowers himself back down to the ground, resting his forehead against the cold wood of the garage doors and lets out a sigh.

Willie isn't sure how long he's standing outside of the garage, lost in his thoughts before a voice speaks up from behind him, startling him and causing him to jump.

"Hi, uh...can I help you?" 

Willie spins around, eyes widening when he comes face-to-face with the lifer, Julie, who is looking directly at him...staring right into his eyes.

_ How is she looking directly at him? Wait...she can see him? But...how? How is this possible? _

Willie furrows his eyebrows, "You...you can _see_ me?" he asks, voice laced with disbelief.

Julie tilts her head, raising an eyebrow, "Well, yeah...you are _kinda_ standing in _my_ backyard right now..." she pauses, "Do I know you?"

Willie shakes his head, "No but uh... _I_ know _you_."

Julie furrows her eyebrows, and Willie sighs, "Sorry...that sounded kind of _creepy_. I, uh...I'm Willie. I don't know if Alex or the guys ever mentioned me."

Julie's eyes widen in recognition, a smile appearing on her face, "Oh...so _you're_ Willie! I've heard _so_ much about you."

Willie smiles sadly, letting out a laugh, "All good things, I hope. _Doubted_ , but I hope."

She laughs, "No...all good things, _especially_ from Alex." she gives him a knowing look paired with raised eyebrows and a smirk, and Willie frowns at the mention of Alex's name.

_ God, it's only been a few days since the show at the Orpheum and the boys' crossover, and he already missed Alex like crazy. How was he going to survive an eternity without him? _

_ If he's being completely honest with himself, he isn't sure that he will survive. _

"Oh well...I've heard all good things about you too. It's nice to finally meet you." Willie says politely.

Julie smiles, "You too. Although...I'm not sure how I'm able to _see_ you."

Willie laughs, "Yeah...I'm not too sure either, honestly. I thought the only ghosts you were able to see were the guys."

"I'm learning more-and-more about the afterlife you guys have everyday, and still trying to understand how I'm somehow connected to it all." She admits, shrugging her shoulders.

Willie laughs, "So...were you here looking for the guys?"

He furrows his eyebrows, " _No_? I, uh...I came to see _you_ , actually. I wanted to see how you were doing after, you know... _everything_." 

Julie's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh? _Oh_....Well I'm doing okay. Things got pretty intense the other night but I'm starting to get used to all of the changes, y'know?" 

_ Willie is surprised at how easy-going and calm Julie is about the entire situation. Willie still felt the pain emenating from the Alex-shaped hole in his phantom heart. It was a pain that he was sure would never go away. _

"Yeah. It's not easy losing the people that you care about." Willie agrees, and Julie furrows her eyebrows.

"Oh...Alex told you about my mom?" She asks.

Willie shakes his head, "No. Well, _yeah_ but...I'm talking about what happened with the guys." he explains, and Julie raises an eyebrow.

"Wait...I'm confused," Julie says, walking closer to Willie and crossing her arms over her chest, "Why were you here to check on me again?"

Willie frowns, "Because of the whole Orpheum performance, cross-over situation..."

"Yeah, but..." she pauses, eyes darting around as she tries to piece together the situation. She glances up at Willie, taking note of his disheveled and clearly-distraught appearance---the deep-rooted frown on his face, the dark circles under his eyes...which are clearly bloodshot, the overwhelming sadness clearly radiating off of him in waves---the pieces finally starting to click in her mind.

_ Willie didn't know that the boys hadn't crossed over. He didn't know that the boys were still, well...alive. _

_He didn't know that Alex was okay._

"You don't know about the guys..." Julie says outloud, looking up to meet Willie's eyes, "I thought that Alex would come looking for you after the other night." 

Willie furrows his eyebrows, "What? Alex crossed over, how would he-"

Julie steps forward, shaking her head, "Willie, the guys didn't crossover. _Alex_ didn't crossover." 

His eyes widen, "W-what?" He asks quietly, voice shaking.

"Playing at the Orpheum wasn't their unfinished business...they never crossed over." Julie explains slowly.

"B-but if they didn't crossover, then that means that-" his voice fades off, a horrified look appearing on his face.

If playing at the Orpheum wasn't their unfinished business, that meant that the boys were still experiencing Caleb's jolts after poofing out of the Orpheum. 

_ They were destroyed by Caleb's jolts, resigned to a slow and painful second-death, and it was entirely Willie's fault. _

He feels the ghost of a knot forming in his stomach, a wave of nausea settling over him, "Oh _god_..."

Julie immediately picks up on Willie's unsaid train of thought, "Willie, _no_...they weren't destroyed by the jolts. They're _okay_." 

Willie's eyes are wide, "What? But...but how is that possible...Caleb's jolts would've become powerful enough to destroy them."

Julie steps forward, "I don't really know how to explain it but...the guys appeared back in my studio. I told them that I loved them and then...I was somehow able to touch them, to feel them." she explains.

"You were able to _touch_ them? But...how?" Willie asks, voice laced with disbelief and hope.

_ Was Alex actually okay?  _

She shrugs, "Like I said...I don't know. But, we hugged and then...this bright light glowed around them and the stamps on their wrists disappeared." 

Willie gasps, eyes darting around as he processes Julie's words, "So...Alex is _okay_?" he asks quietly.

Julie nods, "Yeah, he's okay. He was worried sick about you and what Caleb would do when he found out you helped them...but he's okay."

Willie lets out a sob of relief, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He feels a warm hand settle on his shoulder and immediately jolts his head up, eyes widening when he sees Julie's hand resting there instead of passing through.

He glances over at Julie, who appears to be just as shocked as he is.

"How... _how_ are you _touching_ me?" Willie breathes out in disbelief.

Julie lets out a breath, "I...I don't know."

Willie immediately slides up the sleeve of his button-down shirt, gasping when he no longer sees Caleb's soul-keeping stamp---which was more like a burn-mark...and yeah, it hurt like a bitch---ingrained into his skin.

"My stamp, it's..." Willie pauses, eyes still wide, "It's _gone_. Caleb doesn't own my soul anymore." he whispers, eyes welling up with tears.

He glances up at Julie, who's smiling softly at him...tears in her own eyes, "He doesn't own my soul anymore. I'm...I'm _free_."

"That's great but...how?" She asks, glancing at his wrist again and then back up at him.

Willie is silent for a moment, "I guess that...love is powerful enough to break Caleb's curse."

Julie tilts her head in confusion, and Willie speaks up again, "I...I told Alex that I loved him. The night of your performance at the Orpheum...before they disappeared I told him that I loved him and he...he said it back."

Julie beams at him, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm _so_ happy for you, Willie. And Alex is going to be so relieved when he finds out that you're free."

Willie lets out a wet laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"Alex is okay. I'm...I'm going to see him again." Willie breathes out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Julie immediately leans up to pull Willie into a tight embrace, and after a moment of tensing up in surprise...Willie melts into the embrace and wraps his arms around Julie.

Willie's mind was still racing with a million thoughts a minute. Thoughts about how a lifer was able to now see and feel him, about how after years of Caleb's control...he was finally free. Most of all, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Alex was okay. 

_ Alex was okay. He was going to see Alex again...to be able to touch him, and hug him...and kiss him again. They would finally be able to be together, without conditions or worries. _

"He's okay. And you're going to be, too." Julie whispers, hugging him tighter.

_Willie hadn't known Julie for long, but he already felt incredibly connected to her. Maybe it was because of how grateful he was that she'd brought Alex into his afterlife, or the fact that she'd helped Willie not to lose him. Either way, he couldn't put into words just how appreciative he was of her, so he hoped that this hug was saying enough._

There's a whooshing sound from behind Julie, followed by three collective gasps. Willie pulls away from the embrace, eyes widening when he sees Alex.

"Alex..." Willie breathes out, eyes welling up with tears.

Alex is frozen in his spot, eyes wide, "W-Willie..."

"Wait...was Julie just _hugging_ Willie? How is that possible..." Reggie breathes out.

"How is Julie even able to _see_ Willie?" Luke adds, eyes darting between the lifer and the ghost standing side-by-side.

Alex and Willie ignore them, eyes still locked on eachother's. Willie shakes himself out of his daze, slowly walking towards Alex. Alex does the same, slowly walking towards Willie.

They both speed up their pace, collapsing into eachother's arms and wrapping their arms tightly around eachother. Willie nuzzles his head against Alex's neck, his hand clutching onto the back of his shirt tightly. 

"You're here...you're actually here." Willie whispers.

"I'm here." Alex breathes out.

Willie pulls away from the embrace, looking up to meet Alex's eyes. He rests his hands on Alex's shoulders, looking him up-and-down for any sign of injuries or pain.

"And you're _okay_?" He asks.

Alex nods, a soft smile on his face, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm more than okay now that you're here...actually." he admits shyly.

Willie laughs wetly, smiling, "Wait...but are _you_ okay? I was so worried about what would happen to you if Caleb found out about you helping us. He didn't hurt you, did he? Did he hurt you?" Alex asks with wide eyes, voice frantic.

Willie shakes his head, "No, he didn't. And...I don't think we have to worry about that anymore."

Alex furrows his eyebrows, "I...I don't understand."

Willie slides the sleeve of his shirt up, showing Alex his now clear wrist. Alex grabs Willie's wrist with his hand, looking down at it and running his fingers along it.

Alex looks up to meet Willie's eyes, "Your stamp. It's...It's _gone_."

Willie smiles softly, nodding his head, "Yeah, it is."

"But...how?"

Willie shrugs, "It looks like love is strong enough to break Caleb's curse..." he explains, walking closer to Alex and grabbing his hands, "You _saved_ me, Alex. You helped set me free."

"I-I did?" Alex breathes out, eyes wide.

He nods, "Yeah. I didn't realize it at the time but...the other night at the Orpheum. You said that you loved me and...I guess my soul was freed right then." 

Alex smiles, "I can't believe it. You're actually free... _we're_ free."

"We are..." Willie says, smiling, "Did you mean what you said? Do you...love me?"

Alex nods, "Yeah I did. I do." he admits, looking down at the ground with a shy smile.

Willie smiles, reaching up to rest a hand underneath Alex's chin, tilting his face up so that he can meet his eyes, "Okay, good. Because I meant it, too."

Alex's eyes are wide in shock, lips parted slightly.

"I love you, Alex. What you and I have...has always made me feel free. But your love is what set me free. And I love you." Willie confesses, stroking Alex's cheek softly with his thumb. 

Alex laughs softly, closing his eyes and leaning into Willie's touch.

"I love you, too...Willie." Alex confesses, opening his eyes to look into Willie's.

Willie doesn't even hesitate as he leans up, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

Alex rests his hands on Willie's lower back, pulling him closer as their lips move together. Willie wraps his arms around Alex's neck, deepening the kiss.

They both pull apart, resting their foreheads together.

Alex is unable to stop himself as he cradles Willie's face in between his hands, connecting their lips together again.

"I never thought I'd get to do that again..." Alex whispers, pulling away to look at Willie.

Willie smiles sadly, "Yeah, me neither..." 

Alex frowns, and Willie immediately picks up on his sudden change of mood.

"Hey...what is it?" Willie asks softly.

He sighs, averting his gaze to the ground, "It's just...I'm so happy that we're both free from Caleb's control but...what if he comes after us again? What if he tries to hurt _you_? Willie...I can't let him hurt you, I-"

Willie cuts him off, grabbing Alex's hands in between his own and bringing them up to his chest.

"Hey...look at me." Willie whispers, squeezing Alex's hands.

Alex looks up to meet Willie's eyes, "If I had a heartbeat right now, I would tell you that you're the reason it's still beating..." he laughs, earning a small smile from Alex, "Instead, I'm going to tell you that you are the one thing in the many years of my afterlife that makes this eternity worth it."

Alex's eyes are wide, "Willie..."

"Caleb might come after you, or me...or all of us. But we have eachother now. What we have...is strong enough to beat him." He affirms.

Alex nods, "Yeah...yeah it is."

Willie smiles, turning to look at Julie...who's trying to purposely keep her eyes averted from their moment.

When she looks up to meet his eyes, he speaks up, "Thank you, Julie."

Julie's eyes widen, taken aback by the words, "What?"

"I wanted to thank you before but...I never really got the chance. Thank you for...bringing Alex back to me." Willie says.

She smiles, "Of course. And thank you...for making him happy."

Willie glances back at Alex, who's beaming at him.

Reggie clears his throat, "Hey, so...do you think we could all try that group hug thing again. With Willie this time?"

They all nod, walking towards eachother and wrapping their arms around eachother. And when the group starts glowing and illuminating with bright light again, they know that everything is going to be okay.


End file.
